elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Miracle (Fake God)
Miracle is one of the level 5 Fake God AI enemies, using primarily light with air/life thrown in. It's mostly a creature deck that plays lots of big dragons as well as elite queens for swarms of small enemies, and has Improved Miracle spells to stay alive for a long, long time. List of Cards Miracle has 2 copies of each of the following cards: Creature Control: None Permanent Control: None Statistics After 3 spins : If you win a card: AI Strategies *Will play Morning Glory over Jade Staff, and Jade Shield over Solar Buckler *Will prefer to stack blessings on a single big dragon instead of pegasi (it won't do bless + dive unless there are no dragons to play blessing on) *Has lots of Improved Miracles and will hold onto them; will always play a miracle (if it has one in its hand and has the quanta to cast it) if it is danger of dying next turn based on the damage you have on the field, or if it will have to discard at end of turn if not played, but at low enough health will play it even if you're more than 1 turn away from killing, so it's unclear exactly what triggers it. It might be triggered by being within 2 turns of dying based on your current damage output. Counter-strategy Shields: Phase Shield, Permafrost Shield, Gravity Shield, and Hope are good choices. Healing: Any kind of healing will do. You will need a lot of it. Creature Control: Antimatter, Eternity, and Rewind work well. Damage: Anything will do. However, unless your deck is large or you can deliver a knockout blow quickly, having an Eternity to prevent decking out is a good idea. *Miracle has absolutely no control capabilities at all, so you can rely on being able to set up whatever you need without Miracle countering it. However, Miracle can bring out damage surprisingly fast and it's hard to counter all the threats Miracle runs. *One exception is Dimensional Shield which shuts down Miracle's deck completely, but if you're not lucky with shield draws you need to be able to get damage out fast. *The Eternity loop (rewinding your own creature repeatedly) is useful to avoid decking out — which is probably the biggest danger with Miracle. *An Entropy-based tactic could be to bring some Purple Nymphs (or Nymph Tears and Amethyst Towers). Casting Antimatter successfully on one Light Dragon effectively neutralizes two; and even if Miracle can get its Queens out and producing fireflies, if you can keep up or almost keep up with them, you can let it fill the field with you-healing monsters for all you care. Then it's just a matter of getting a few heavy hitters out there to slog your way through its Improved Miracles. Using this tactic, I was able to (fairly easily) kill it with 100 HP remaining, with a completely un-upgraded Entropy-marked rainbow deck. As a backup, you might throw some Maxwells and Thunderstorms in if you find yourself opposed by dragons before you can Antimatter them. *Getting around Improved Miracle requires wearing Miracle's health down to where you can almost kill it, then playing a lot of damage in a single turn. *Parallel Universe is a good way to pump out a lot of extra damage in a hurry without spending too much quanta. Dive/Parallel Universe with Dimensional Shield is probably the single most reliable way to take Miracle down; it's capable of very fast kills so you don't have to worry about drawing lots of shields, dive makes it easy to manipulate Miracle's HP to make sure that it's high enough that it won't heal itself but low enough that you can finish it off next turn, and if all else fails you can easily do 200+ damage in a single turn if you have enough preparation. However, any aether deck with enough shields and at least a couple Parallel Universes has a very good chance of winning. *One very useful card here is the fallen ELF (not druid), since this has a 10% chance to kill the creature, and a fairly high chance of turning it into an abomination, drastically reducing the damage you take from the dragons. While druids can be useful for mutating into mutants with nothing, its ALWAYS a gamble, you could make it immortal, duplicatable, or make it into control-based card, very problematic. Used in conjunction with an otyugh, a maxwells demon (either will do) and an owls/eagles eye, you can kill off even the strongest of dragons in an instant, while boneyards give you mutation fodder to make your deck and chances to win even stronger, use druids on skeletons, leave elves to deal with the rest. Finally, a couple of empathy bonds seals the deal and gives you good healing and good damage as well as possible steals, destroys, poison or other creature control, even better, with this, you can sometimes inflict 100-150 damage, in essence burning through all the miracles she has, at the very most she'll survive about 3 or 4 turns before your sheer firepower tears her to shreds. If the enemy does score a good creature, just kill it off quickly if you can. *A relatively small investment in permanent-destruction (Pulverizer and some Gravity Towers to power it, or three or four Earthquakes) can help keep Miracle from ever having enough Life quanta to produce fireflies, or at least keep it under control. Then it's just a matter of dealing with the dragons and Pegasi, which may be annoying but at least don't multiply indefinitely. *(Doon_Doon) A boring but effective way to exploit Miracle is to deck him out. It is like the player-submitted deck "A Horribly Slow but Rewarding Lv.5-Grinder" (submitted by me =D ). Just use a deck with 30+ quantum pillars, anything that can kill enemy creatures in long term (I added 6 parasites), max number of hourglasses (to speed up), max number of dimensional shields and a dissipation FIELD (two makes it safer to randomness), and most importantly, the ETERNITY. Speed up with hourglasses, get dimensional shields, then get the parasites out and kill the creatures. KILL ONLY dragons, certainly NOT the leaf dragons. When the field is overcrowded with fireflies and leaf dragons, his damage on the table is bounded by 100 per turn. Finally use Dissipation Field to stand all damage, and finally the Eternity to protect yourself from decking out. Be careful with your "time management" though; if his table really has 100 damage per turn, you will run out of time quanta in long run. If this bad scenario is foreseeable, start killing the FFQ and fireflies. Miracle cannot respond quickly and put many dragons at a time - his hand is stuck with all those Miracles and Morning glory already. Miscellaneous Comments The thing different about the miracle deck is the need to measure your damage. Aether is very good for this, if she has a shield up even better, you could deplete her to 30-40 hp if your lucky enough, then your parallels will kill her. It doesn't necessairily matter if she does not deploy the shield, but it does help, since the dragons are not majorly affected. If you are playing against her with a rainbow deck with fallen elves and a good number of deja vu's or skeletons, you can easily make some mutation fodder for you to make out later on more than 100+ damage a turn, the most obvious problem though, is that you need to get lucky (unless you have a fallen druid but still has some luck involved), however once you do 100+ damage a turn, miracles will be played every turn, but you will burn through them so quickly, by the time she can kill you, you will have torn her to shreds. Playing as aether is best, but you may want a few spiders to help nibble the Miracle gods health down to size, as you may not have time to deplete Miracles health before miracle kills you then if you have a good number of parallel universes blitzkrieg this god using its own pumped up dragons, even if it plays a shield early, each spider can do 2 (or 5) damage every turn and that can either wear the miracles down, or clear the way for you to use your parallels. Miracle is actually very easy to defeat with Aether. A full compliment of dimensional shields will keep you alive (don't jump the gun on these. Wait until he puts out something big, then never let the shield drop). A couple of parallel universes to clone the 21/21 dragons he puts out will do plenty of damage, and 2-3 silence cards when he drops below 1/3 health will keep him from bouncing back. Rainbow, depending on your loadout either has a guaranteed win, or at the very least, a decent chance of winning provided you do not get dealt a dreadful hand at the start. Sundials are another brilliant card for dealing with miracle, as it shuts out all damage except for morning glory (or jade staff) giving you time to heal, or find better protection, or get more damage on the board. Entropy, much like their background are COMPLETELY random, you either kill or get killed really quick, or slow. A creature with steal or destroy would really kill miracles quanta flow, although she can still play light dragons, miracles, or if she has the life quantums, rustlers for life quantum supplies Category:Fake Gods Category:All cards